Murky Water
by pinksugarrush
Summary: Kyo accidentally gets all of his memories erased. The Sohmas have hope that they can bring Kyo's memories back but is that just it? Just hope? Or can they really do it?
1. Chapter 1 We Have an Audience

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does. Enjoy

Chapter 1: We Have An Audience

The last bell for school had finally rung. Kyo hung back as he waited for the majority of the class to filter out of the building. Kyo sagged against his desk as he stared out the window. He wasn't all too excited to go home today anyway. Momiji had persisted on visiting after school and considering that today was Friday, that would mean he would be stuck entertaining them while Tohru was at work for most of the day. Kyo sighed as he packed his bag and went to go meet Tohru at the gate.

"Tohru!" Momiji bounded over to Tohru with his arms outstretched.

"We're in public, stupid rabbit!" Kyo quickly snagged Momiji's by the collar of his school uniform and hauled him back.

"Tohru!" Momiji whined.

"Kyo..." Tohru said uncertainly.

"It's okay if no one sees." Haru drawled dryly. He looked around the desolate school ground. "Where's Yuki?"

"Yuki had to stay behind for a Student Council meeting." Tohru answered as she patted Momiji's head in order to placate him.

"Oh." Haru became slightly crestfallen.

They turned a corner, the school finally disappearing from their view.

His grip still tight on Momiji, Kyo snorted. "Why do you care about that Damn Rat so much anyway?"

"Why?" Haru smirked slightly. "Is the Cat jealous?"

Kyo automatically became flustered from the question. "Why the hell would I be jealous of that Damn Rat?"

"It's okay Pussycat," Haru leaned in causing Kyo's hold on Momiji to unconsciously weaken. "From now on, I'll make sure that I pay extra attention to you."

"Piss off Haru!" Kyo's hold on Momiji let loose as he shoved Haru and all his sultriness away roughly. "You're sick!"

Haru chuckled.

"Tohru!" Momiji yelled happily as he enveloped Tohru into a hug. Tohru managed to let out a surprised squeak just before she was engulfed in a puff of smoke.

"Dammit!" Kyo turned to the now fallen Tohru as she held the rabbit close to her. Momiji's clothes swayed around Tohru. "Momiji! Didn't I tell you to -"

There was a gasp from the other end of the corner of the sidewalk. They all tensed at the sound as they turned to find a girl from their school standing there, her mouth agape from shock. She was a good fifteen feet away from them before she turned and ran.

"Shit!"

"Oh, no! What are we going to do? What if she tells somebody about the curse?" Tohru started to fret and sniffle. "This is all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

"Tohru shut up! It's not your fault!" Kyo snapped gruffly as he slipped his backpack from his shoulder and let it drop with an audible thump to the ground. "Haru and I will go catch her."

Haru nodded as he too dropped his bag onto the cement.

"Momiji," Momiji stared back at Kyo with guilty eyes. "You and Tohru will go to Shigure's and tell him to call Hatori. Tell them what the girl looks like."

Momiji nodded as Tohru stood up and gathered everybody's thing.

"Let's go Haru." Haru and Kyo took off.

* * *

"Dammit. Which way did she go?" Kyo screamed in frustration as they passed another building.

"There!" Haru pointed as she entered an alleyway. Kyo cursed their luck as she entered it. Too bad that alleyway was not a dead end. By the time they got there, they would have a hard time deciphering which way she went.

"Haru lets split and corner her at the other end."

Haru nodded and veered off course as he entered another alley as Kyo did the same.

* * *

Hatori gripped his steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned a noticeable white. He was on his way to Shigure's and with his current anxiety, he didn't notice his speed was over the speed limit. This wasn't good. Somebody saw Momiji transform and, from what he heard, Kyo and Haru had yet to catch the fleeing girl.

All Momiji and Tohru knew was that the girl was from their school, not even her name or her grade level was known. By the time they find her, she might have told the whole school about their curse.

Hatori was brought out of his reverie with a crashing halt as he stomped down on his break as a frazzled girl ran out from an alleyway and right in front of his car. He barely managed to miss her. She looked at him with crazed eyes before she quickly bounded down another alleyway.

Hatori's eyes trailed after her as his sudden adrenaline rush caused his eyes to dilate and suddenly sharpen. Breathing heavily, Tohru's short description about the girl filtered into his head.

_She has short black hair. Um, she was wearing a heart-shaped hair clip. She had dark red stockings on and I think a pair of butterfly earrings. That's all I remember. I'm so useless. I'm so sorry. This is all my f-fault._

_No,Tohru,_ Hatori thought as he quickly unstrapped himself and got out of the car. _That information was just enough. _

* * *

Kyo sighed in relief as he reached the top of the building. After almost crashing into three sets of girls in his haste, he changed tactics and tried to track her down from above. After all, he couldn't risk transforming.

Kyo wrung his fingers from cramps as he scanned the streets down below for any sight of her. He frowned when he couldn't spot Haru anywhere within the vicinity. "That Cow better not have gotten lost."

Kyo's worry about Haru was quickly forgotten when he heard the screech of tires. His head whipped in the direction of the sound. Kyo never thought he would be so relieved to see another girl other than Tohru in his life.

He watched her run past the car and into another alleyway. Good, now was his chance.

She was about five building away from him. He jumped from the roof of one building to another before he was suddenly interrupted on the roof of the third building.

Just when he was about to jump onto the fourth building, he was intercepted and felt a calloused hand close against his forearm.

"Dude, that's amazing! Where'd you learn that from?"

Kyo looked up to find a man probably a little older than him. Kyo was absolutely baffled. "What the? Where did you come from?"

The man gave him toothy grin. "I work at this building. I came up here for a smoke and then I saw you jumping around from building to building like it's nothing. Can you teach me?"

"What? No! Let go, dammit!"

"Oh, come on. I'll pay you!"

Kyo paused. He had to do something with this man. If he didn't manage to find that girl and if she told somebody about their curse, this man might back her up and tell everybody how he saw him jumping across buildings like it's nothing. It wasn't everyday that you see a normal person displaying such abilities like Kyo just did. Kyo really didn't need anybody else to link them to their curse.

"Okay, but first light me a cigarette."

"Sure," The man pulled out a box and swiftly lit the cigarette.

Kyo took a hold of the fag and held it as far away as possible without it looking awkward in his hold. "Thanks. Sit down and close your eyes."

The man eagerly complied.

Kyo crouched down to his level. "You're dreaming and whatever you saw was your imagination."

The man's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

Before the man could open his eyes, Kyo struck him swiftly across the side of his neck and effectively knocked him out. Kyo then proceeded to stuff the still lit cigarette between the man's fingers.

"I hope he believes that he was dreaming." Sometimes Kyo wished he had Hatori's power. Kyo shook his head and remembered that he had to go get that girl. Hopefully she was still close.

He jumped onto the roof of the next building and began to run in her direction.

* * *

Haru had lost her. He had to momentarily stop as a bunch of girls stumble out of the store. But just that short moment was enough for her to disappear from his view.

Haru rounded another corner and bumped into something solid. He fell along with somebody else.

"Haru?"

Haru opened his eyes to see that Yuki was sprawled right next to him. "Oh, sorry Yuki. Why are you here?"

"I just got out of the Student Council."

Yuki sighed as he stood up and straightened his bag before offering a hand to Haru. "Haru, you should watch where you're going. What if you bumped into a girl."

Right the girl. The presence of Yuki almost had Haru forgetting about her.

"Yuki, somebody saw Momiji transform. Kyo and I are chasing her."

Yuki's eyes widened. "What does she look like? Where did she go?"

Haru quickly relayed Yuki the information as articulated as possible while Yuki nodded and listened intently.

"I see." Yuki crouched down to the floor and not too later, a small mouse approached Yuki's hand. Yuki picked it up and said something to it. Its furry head bobbed up and down in understanding before scurrying off.

"They'll help us." Yuki brushed himself off before heading toward the general direction that Haru had last seen the girl. "Come Haru."

Haru nodded and quickly followed his cousin.

* * *

Hatori quickly followed the girl into a dead alley. He watched her fret for a few second as she realized there was nowhere to go.

"Miss," Hatori called gently as possible. "Are you alright?"

She jumped but turned toward his voice. She didn't speak.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. I almost hit you with my car earlier." When he still got no response, he continued. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'm a doctor."

She crumbled at his words. She ran up to him but before she could hug him, Hatori caught her by the shoulders.

"You must believe me, Doctor! But I saw this boy turn into a rabbit!" She gripped Hatori's iconic white coat furiously.

So, he was right. She was the one that saw Momiji transform.

"I think you're in shock from almost getting hit."

"No! I saw it with my own two eyes! That boy is from my school! Please, doctor, you must believe me!"

"Alright, I believe you."

He eased her down into a sitting position. The faster he could deal with her the better. He wouldn't have the luxury to deal with her at a more quarantined area for his car was parked too far off. In her state, he didn't know if she was going to bolt on him if he asked her to get into his car and he couldn't possibly carry her to his car either. He had to deal with her here and right now.

"Sit down while I examine you real quick."

She complied and sat down on the damp floor. He pulled out a stethoscope to give her the image that he really was giving her a regular checkup. She relaxed slightly at his touch. He pulled out a strong sedative and shot her with it before she could ask what it was. She was asleep within seconds.

Hatori sighed as he massaged his temples. He never had good control over his powers when he was spurring a headache and using his powers only made it worse.

"I better do it now." He closed his eyes and placed his hands on her eyes. He tried to compose himself and focus on the task at hand. He heard a faint thump but threw it off as his headache and possible rodents.

He felt his power surge within him and within seconds he could feel the familiar flash of light engulf her. Her body rocked away from him touch from the force. He opened his eyes not at all surprised to see her body slumped against the ground.

He sighed with relief that the whole game of chase was done with. He just had to call everybody and tell them he had everything dealt with.

His relief was soon forgotten when he saw another unconscious body a few feet from him. Blood drained from his face as he recognized who it was.

"Kyo!"

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 1. Yes, I'm still in my Writer's block. Sad, I know.

I was thinking about adding more but then I decided against it and would just put it in chapter two.

So, what did you think? Good, bad, terrible?

Please tell me what you think.

I might put a poll on my wall later. Look at it you can, please. :)

Anyway, please R&R. Reviews inspire me and make me happy. No flames please.

9/29/13


	2. Chapter 2 Murky Faces

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does. Enjoy

Chapter 2: Murky Faces

"Kyo!"

Hatori quickly stood up and abandoned the girl; leaving her soiled by the floor's dirty water. She wasn't of any importance anymore. Normally he would provide more etiquette toward the people whose memories he just erased. As a part of his mannerism, he would sit beside them and wait for them to awaken and tell them a small lie about finding them unconscious. If needed, he would tell them that they probably needed to get themselves a checkup with a doctor for they most likely had a major illness but console them that they were probably going to be all right at the same time; but not this time. No, Kyo was more important than the girl. She could wake up and believe that she got raped for all he cared.

Hatori swiftly pulled Kyo up into a sitting position and shook him but the only response he was given was Kyo's head lulling into his chest.

"Kyo. Kyo, wake up." Kyo gave no indication of arousing. Hatori found his heart palpating hard in his chest.

Hatori quickly gathered Kyo into his arm and ran to his car.

Within seconds, Hatori had Kyo strapped safely in the passenger seat and the car in reverse before it quickly peeled down the road.

Hatori could feel himself sweating and his hand becoming clammy against the wheel. This was far worse than somebody knowing their curse. Yes, the possibility that Kyo had no memories was far worse than somebody exposing them. Much worse.

Hatori gave a quick sideway glance toward his orange head cousin. Kyo's head was pressed lightly against the window as the car shook under the uneven asphalt. He was looking slightly pale.

_What have I done?_

* * *

"She's close," Yuki murmured as his eyes trailed after the rats that scurried along the bottom of the buildings.

Haru merely nodded. He felt exhausted. Whether the fatigue was bred from the apprehension, the strain, or maybe a concoction of both, he wasn't too sure. All he was sure about was that he wanted it all to end soon. His mind slightly lingered over to Kyo and he found himself wondering where the cat was. They were supposed to meet up awhile ago.

They turned into a dark, musty pathway before the rats gathered at Yuki's feet and vocalized high pitch squeaks.

Haru and Yuki looked further down the path and took notice of a slumped form that was noticeably female. They took a few steps closer and accessed the unconscious girl.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah." Haru sighed with relief as he dragged a hand down his face tiredly.

Before they handled the matter any further, Yuki crouched down and addressed his fellow furry friends. They quickly gathered beside Yuki, forcing Haru to take a few hasty steps back.

"Thank you for helping us," Yuki smiled down at the little rodents. "You were a great help."

Yuki watched as the rats dispersed and went back to their designated areas of home before turning his attention back at Haru.

"What happened to her?" Yuki cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder and moved her to see her face better. He vaguely recalled seeing her walk the same halls as them at their school but nothing further than that.

"Don't know." Haru leaned against one of the walls while crossing his arms. "She looked pretty freaked when she saw Momiji transform. Maybe she passed out after her little panic."

"Do you think Hatori got to her?"

"No," Haru shook his head while he examined the ground for a blue placebo pill. "He didn't leave an indicator."

After years of erasing memories and chasing people who had discovered their secret, the dragon was told to always leave an indicator next to a person whose memories he erased if he could not carry them back to the Main House or wait for them to wake. This helped the members of the zodiac to know who to carry and not to carry back so Hatori could handle them. The said indicator was in the form of a blue pill.

Yuki took a hold of her wrist and checked for a pulse. There was one- a strong one, too. Just as he was placing her hand back down, he spotted a tipped over can settled closely along her foot.

"Maybe she tripped over that," Yuki pointed toward the can as he put one and one together. "And concussed."

Haru nodded in agreement. "That would explain why she's still out."

Yuki sighed as he stood up. "Come on, we got to take her to Hatori. She might still remember even with that concussion."

"Do we have to?" Haru really wasn't looking forward to lugging her all the way to Shigure's. Though Haru wouldn't deem her as fat, she didn't look all that light either.

"Haru." Yuki said sternly before gripping her wrist tightly and hauling her front off the ground.

"Fine." Haru grumbled as he followed in Yuki's action and took her two legs and heaved her up.

It was going to be awhile before they would get to Shigure's without anyone noticing two teenage boys caring an unconscious girl.

Hopefully, she wouldn't wake up between being jostled back and forth and the grunting from her two said carriers.

* * *

Shigure stood impatiently next to the stove while he waited for the pot to heat up. While he looked composed on the outside, there was turmoil within. Though it wasn't the first time an outsider had discovered them and bolted, this was the first time that it had taken this long to capture them.

Momiji and Tohru had come home to report the news over an hour ago and still no updates on the issues. After hearing the news, Shigure had told Momiji to walk Tohru to work and stay there with her to keep her company. He didn't want suspicions to be raised if diligent Tohru didn't show up to work like she usually did. Thus, Shigure was left alone in the house to fancy his worries by himself.

Shigure jumped as he heard his front door pounding. He quickly walked toward the door.

"Hari, did you get-" Shigure addressed his friend as he slid the door further open. He quickly found his mind going blank when he saw Kyo in a worried Hatori's arms.

"What happened to, Kyo?" Shigure demanded loudly as he pushed the door fully open. His worry suddenly increasing dramatically. "Did that girl do this to him?"

Hatori quickly pushed passed Shigure and gently placed Kyo onto the sofa.

"Hatori!" Shigure demanded angrily. "What happened? Why is Kyo unconscious? Where are Yuki and Haru? Where's that girl?"

"I handled the girl already!" Hatori snapped. Shigure was slightly taken aback by Hatori's sudden rough demeanor but, then again, Shigure wasn't really acting like himself right now either.

"Then what's wrong with Kyo?" Shigure asked in a more composed manner. At least one of their issues had been checked off.

Shigure watched Hatori silently cover Kyo with a blanket while his hands gave off slight tremors. He noticed how regretful Hatori's eyes look. Shigure's relief about the girl was suddenly canceled and filled with worry again.

Dry swallowing, Shigure started again but this time in a more composed manner.

"Hari, what happened?"

"I might have…" Hatori kept his eyes on Kyo.

"You might have what?"

"I-" They jumped as the teapot whistled from the kitchen.

"Let me get that real quick." Shigure quickly shuffled his way over to the kitchen and turned the stove off. When he returned, he handed Hatori a cup of tea in hope that it would calm both of their nerves.

They sipped it quietly before Hatori broke the silence.

"His memories…" His grip on his cup tightened as he tried to push the vile words out of his mouth. "They might be gone."

Shigure choked on his tea. His throat was burning. "What?"

"I was about to erase her memory and I didn't see Kyo there. He was standing right behind her and he was in the aim of the light."

"You don't think that-"

"Watch it, Haru!" Yuki and Haru stumbled in through the open door. "You might wake her!"

Hatori and Shigure quickly stood up in shock as their two younger cousins carried in a girl. The movement notified Yuki and Haru of their audience.

"Oh, good," Haru said evenly. "Hatori's here. Erase her memories."

"Hari, I thought you said you erased her memories already." Shigure turned toward Hatori, confused.

"I-" Hatori was interrupted from a groan on the couch. Hatori and Shigure quickly went to Kyo's side as he stirred.

"Kyo," Hatori kneeled next the couch while holding Kyo's shoulder.

"What do you mean Hatori erased her memories already?"

Kyo opened his eyes and stared blankly around the room. He held his head and winced.

"Kyo, do you rem-" Shigure started but was, once again, cut off.

"Stupid Cat," Yuki reprimanded. "You were supposed to help us catch the girl."

"Not now, Yuki," Hatori interjected hotly while he steadied Kyo into a sitting position who still looked dazed.

"Can we erase her memories now?" Haru asked impatiently. His arms were starting to burn from holding her too long.

"I already erased her memories."

"What do you mean you already erased her memories?" Haru yelled. Haru did not just waste his energy to carry her here for nothing.

"You didn't leave any indicator that you erased her memories though," Yuki quickly put in. "You always do. Are you sure you did, Hatori?"

"Hatori already erased her memories!" Shigure grounded out. "Now is not the time to deal with her."

Kyo watched the people around him interact through glazed eyes.

"Whatever."Haru dropped the girl's leg from his grasp soundly and without care.

The unceremonious action caused the girl to heave into Yuki. Not too later, a poof appeared and a little rat soon emerged.

Kyo gasped as he felt his eyes widen. Hatori turned his attention back to Kyo as he heard him produce a small noise. "Kyo, are you alright?"

"Oh, sorry, Yuki." Haru stated, oblivious to Kyo's condition. "You okay?"

Yuki sighed. "I'm fine."

They all jumped as a high pitch scream suddenly erupted.

Shigure and Hatori automatically turned to Kyo but were surprised that it wasn't Kyo who was screaming- it was the girl.

"Oh my gosh," she shrieked. "That filthy rat just spoke! That's impossible! Rats can't speak!"

It was in that moment that Yuki turned back into a human which only caused the girl to scream some more. He quickly covered himself.

"P-Prince Yuki!" her horrendous screaming was starting to grate on Haru's nerve. "You just turned into a rat! No, wait, that rat just turned into Prince Yuki. Wha-"

Haru whacked her right across the head with a pan that he got from the kitchen.

Her eyes rolled inside her skull before slumping back onto the ground.

"You could have handled that better, Haru," Yuki stated as he slipped on the rest of his clothes. "We have to erase her memories …again, I think."

"She was making my ears bleed." The pan slipped from Haru's grip and clanked loudly against the floor.

Kyo flinched which Haru noticed.

Hatori and Shigure turned their attentions back to awfully silent Kyo. Their girl's sudden disruption had them momentarily forget about Kyo's condition.

"Are you okay, Kyo?" Haru asked as he approached him. Haru hardly ever saw Kyo flinch; it just wasn't normal. Haru was even more surprised when Kyo veered away from his touch when he tried to touch his arm.

"What's wrong with you, Cat?"Yuki arched a brow at the displayed action.

"This isn't good." Hatori stated.

"Kyo," Shigure approached this time with his hand out in a harmless gesture. "Calm down, we won't hurt you."

Kyo pressed himself further into the couch as he folded his legs against his chest.

"Why did you turn into a rat?" Kyo pointed toward Yuki.

Yuki didn't answer. No, he was too shocked to answer. Yuki suddenly became hyperaware of how worried Hatori and Shigure were being with Kyo when they came in with that girl. But how? How did he suddenly not remember them?

When he didn't receive a response, Kyo clutched his head and winced as he felt his head pulse.

"Kyo," Hatori gently grabbed Kyo's arm. "Listen to me."

"Don't touch me!"Kyo roughly pulled his arm away. He breathed heavily for awhile before turning to them and asking the question that Hatori and Shigure were dreading to hear for the past thirty minutes.

"Who are you people?"

* * *

A/N: So, that's chapter two. Honestly, I'm not really too happy with this chapter. Sorry if it seems to be kind of slow and if they seem somewhat OOC.

In the manga and in the anime, when Hatori erases people's memories there's that light that shoots out (it's probably just for effect, and there is probably no actual light that is produced, but oh well.) of his hands. I think Momiji might have watched Hatori erase his mother's memories (I can't remember, it's been awhile) or maybe he just heard them talking about it.

_For the sake of this story, when Hatori erases people's memories a light is produced and if you are in the line of fire of that light then your memory will be affected (Kyo's case). If you're standing to the side and just watching it happen but not in the line of fire (Like in Momiji's case) then you are not affected by it. _

Of course, thank you so much to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited. Those actions are greatly appreciated especially the reviews! They make me so happy!

On the bright side, I believe this is the fastest I ever updated. Haha.

What do you think? Bad, terrible, wish you never clicked on the link?

Tell me what you think, please.

Sorry if it's crappy. I really rushed this. I did it when my mom was sleeping so I wouldn't get in trouble. ha.

Also, poll on my wall! Please check it out if you can. ^^

Anyway, please R&R. Reviews inspire me and make me happy. No flames please.

10/5/13


End file.
